Mysteries of the Sea
by DumblesWhore
Summary: The cullens are going on a cruise ship? With the sun? What is happening? ON HOLD
1. But

Mysteries of the Sea

EPOV

"Family meeting" Carlisle called as he walked down the stairs into the dining room, "thirty seconds." Carlisle and Esme were in there first. Followed by me. Then about ten seconds later Alice and Jasper strolled in together. Thirty seconds had almost gone when Emmett and Rosalie walked in. Then one by one we each sat down. _**They will never think of a cruise holiday – Carlisle. **_I smiled a slight smile.

"Edward don't say anything" Carlisle spoke in vampire speed, whilst giving me a look of warning. _**Mind readers… - Carlisle I**_ gave a quiet laugh at this but everyone seemed to hear and looked at me. I Knew that Alice would have know about this already. I looked at Alice and she had a gleaming smile across her face.

"Ok everyone" Carlisle announced, "We are going… on a cruise trip!" Alice started jumping about. Even though she already knew. Well it was Alice.

_**Great I hope there's a spa – **_**Rosalie**

_**I hope they like it – **_**Esme**

_**Yey cruise ship, prank time… - **_**Emmett**

Hmm, Jasper seemed a bit worried. His thoughts were worried.

"And there will be stops near forests so you can hunt" Carlisle explained as he saw that Jasper looked worried. Jasper let out a quick sigh of relief. "We will be leaving in thirty minutes" Before all the words were out of Carlisle mouth, everyone was out of the room. Alice's head was full of shopping, and then she stopped still. She was having a vision of the future. I looked inside her head, but all I could see was a lot of water and blurry people. I went up to Alice and tapped her on her shoulder. As soon as I tapped her she had ran into her room. Her thoughts were back to shopping, what to wear and **OMG I do not know what to pack, maybe that outfit with those blue shoes…** I couldn't listen to her anymore. Too much shopping on her mind.

**BPOV**

"Dad why can't I leave the city?" I asked.

"Because no means no!" my dad replied furiously.

"But…" I spoke, but my dad had already left the room. It was so annoying having a dad like mine. He would never let me out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter and the first one was short so this one is a longer chapter. Sorry it took too long to write. The disclaimer: I do not own twilight or H20. **

**RPOV**

Hmm a cruise ship. The sun, the sea and the spa. Wait a minute the sun. How could we be going on a cruise ship with sun involved? Either Carlisle has lost it or there's something that he is hiding. But anyway can't wait for the spa.

**EPOV**

_**Cruise ship = sun – Rosalie**_

How could I forget this? Of course there would be sun on a cruise ship. That's the main part of cruise ship. What is Carlisle doing? He's out of his mind up or is up to something. Hopefully the second one.

"Carlisle?" I asked. _**Yes –Carlisle **_"The sun?" I asked quietly. _**Arr yes, about that well erm….**_

So that's what he was up to. Hmm, how, well erm different.

BPOV

NO MEANS NO?!?!?!?! As if, I was leaving and there was nothing that anyone was doing about it. Then all of a sudden a letter came through my door.

_To King Swan_

It read on the front. I opened the slightly wet letter. It had come from above the ocean.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I and my family are coming over to visit the oceans and we were wondering if we could visit your kingdom. But the only problem is that we do not know are way to it, since it has been a very long time since I have visited your wonderful kingdom and I was hoping to see an old buddy soon._

_From Old Friend Carlisle_

Hmm who was Carlisle and there is no way that my dad is going to get this letter. A perfect chance for me to get out of the place.

_**Cleo, Emma, Ricky**_ I thought whilst walking around. Then thirty seconds later they all had appeared.

"We are going on a trip" I smiled as I walked towards them. It was kind of an evil smile. Well that's how Cleo described it.

After I had explained what we were doing, and after persuading Emma, we started to set off towards the surface.

**APOV**

OMGZOMGZICANTBEILIVEITOMGZ

**JPOV**

When will Alice calm down she is too excited. I started sending out calming waves to her then she turned around. Giving me evils as she did.

"Ok so where is this cruise ship" Rosalie said as she climbed out of the car.

"Well…" Carlisle said. Then all of a sudden a tail went past the water. WTF was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's a random chapter, it's crp I know but me is writing it from school xD.

"There will be prisoners…" he said

"What?" Jane asked

"There will be prisoners" he repeated.

"What ever" Jane replied and walked out the room.

"Now I'm alone, I can plan an evil plan to put into action, first capture, then maybe brainwashing" he laughs evilly.

"I'm still here" Jane said.

"Oh, drat…"


	4. BIG VOICE

BPOV

I started swimming around till I hear people walk near the edge.

**I wonder where he is** **–** **A person**

It was them, I was sure of it. I flicked my tail out the back into the water just to make sure if it was them.

**Hmm a tail, maybe it is one of his servants. **– **The same man thought**

"It is me Carlisle" Carlisle said, must have been the same person that was thinking the things.

Emmett'sPOV

"It is me Carlisle" Carlisle said, Lolz we know who he is. Then all of a sudden a girl came up from the water. Followed by three other heads. Then behind them sat four scaled tails.

Then all of a sudden a giant came running towards us.

"Where's Harry" The giant asked.

We all looked at him in confusion.

"I think you've got the wrong fanfic hagrid" A voice boomed.

"Oh well then I must be off...

APOV

MERMAIDS!!!! This must have been the vision I saw. I can't wait to go shopping with them. I wonder if there are any shops in the sea. That would be so cool. Shopping under water. That would be a new one.

"You must have been sent by Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

...


	5. Dicovery

CharliesPOV

"Bella" I called, looking around the castle, "Bella" I repeated more loudly and angrier. I looked around, grabbing the nearest servant I could find.

"Where is Isabella" I shouted loudly in his face. He just stood there still, "I asked where is Isabella".

"She is..." I pulled out my giant fork and pointed it at him, "She's swam to the surface," he cried, "Please don't hurt me".

I put him down, why do my servants have to be complete and utter babies. But secondly she had gone to the surface. If I have told her a thousand to to leave the city, but most of all not to go to the surface.

When I find her she will be grounded, too her bedroom.

To the surface, where in the surface though. Maybe a clue of some sort. Most likely that her friends went with her.

"King Charlie?" A nervous servant asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you like some Sheppard's pye-a" he asked.

"Not at the moment" I replied as calmly as possible. I walked over to her bedroom to find a clue of somesort.

On the right of her room was a King size bed, and opposite it was a flat TV screen. On each side of the TV was a small dressing table and middle sized mirror. Then across the room from the door was a balcony over looking the ocean.

I walked forwards accidently stepping on the TV remote and turning it on. I looked at the screen and Xtra-Factor was on. I bent down to turn the TV off when I noticed a piece of paper. Well since she broke the no leaving the city rule, I decided to read it.

_Dear Charlie, _I read. She will be punished more now. I might even take her clam phone off her.

_I and my family are coming over to visit the oceans _I carried on reading, this girl was going to be in trouble.

_And we were wondering if we could visit your kingdom. But the only problem is that we do not know are way to it, since it has been a very long time since I have visted your wonderful kingdom... _Yes, it was w wonderful kingdom

_And I was hoping to see an old buddy soon._

Hmm... old buddy

_From Old Friend Carlisle_

Carlisle, good old Carlisle. I remember the good old times. Looking for a girl for him. But he was never interested. But it looks like he's got a family now. Hopefully a wife too. But where could she be. I thought, and thought, then it suddenly it came to me.

How could I of been so dumb. She's gone to meet Carlisle.


	6. Introductions

Ok, third chapter this evening. I is watching X-Factor atm xD. Ok here comes the story.

BPOV

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett", he said whilst pointing to each one, "And Edward".

They all looked like supermodels rather than vampires. My dad had told me lots of stories of his childhood.

I looked at Edward and he seemed different. It looked like they were all together apart from him. That he was alone.

Then behind me Emma and Rikki and Cleo came out of the water. I looked at their faces. They looked, surprised, disappointed and excited. The pixie looking one, Alice I think she was called, was jumping about like she was high or something.

"Hello, Carlisle, my and mean Charlie's helper sent me to get you. He kind of dosen't know, it was going to be surprise", "This is Emma, Rikki and Cleo" I pointed towards each of them. I was about introduce myself when...

Sorry about short chapter, but I wanted to leave it on a Clift hanger.

I'm going to post the other part of this chapter soon.

Please don't hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's the next chapter.

JPOV

A figure appeared behind the mermaid. He looked angry. I noticed that he was feeling quite angry. He was furious. But what at.

"Hello Carlisle" he spoke, "long time no see". He was breathing hevily, probably trying not to explode or anything.

"Yes, it has been a long time since we met" Carlisle agreed, "this is my wife Esme, and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" he pointed at each of us as he said are name.

"Could you excuse me for a moment" he asked and Carlisle nodded.

"I thought I never told you to leave the city" Charlie shouted at the girl. Carlisle had informed us who he was.

"Dad, you never let me go anywhere" the girl replied matching her tone to his.

"YOUR NOT TO LEAVE THE CITY EVER EVER" I could feel his rage. Almost effecting me. It felt he was going to blow.

"Not to mention you left the city, you could of got us exposed and you READ THROUGH MY LETTERS" he was going to blow, he had grabbed his daughter and it looked like he could kill her.

His hands moved as he was going to crush her there and then, and Edward looked worried, whilst Alice was having a vision. I quickly sent cooling waves to him.

CharliesPOV

I was about to throw her across the sea, or crush or something when I felt waves of calmness coming towards me.

BPOV

I could see it in his eyes. He was going to kill me. It had the same look at him when it happened. When it happened last time. Why people are so scared of him. But they can't show it all they will get killed. In the last year I think most of the Servants had committed suicide. There's only one left that I knew since I was a child.

Then all of a sudden he calmed down. So did I actually. But, I weren't that mad. I was more scared.

I jumped in the ocean and swam. I was going back home. I didn't want to stay anymore. I just wanted to go home.

JPOV

She was upset. Scared, terrified. I quickly followed after her.


	8. Packing

Hi, so here's the next chapter please enjoy and comment xD...

BPOV

I was swimming. Swimming towards the city, as fast as I could. I just wanted to run away. But my dad would find me. What with the sea under his control, just because he has a big fork. Emma, Cleo and Rikki weren't with me. Probably talking to my dad, or dead. My friends are kind like that.

I got to the city at last. The Journey didn't seem quite as long as on the first way there. I quickly got dry and ran to my room.

I was going to go away. I weren't going to stay here. For him to have a shouting match with.

JPOV

She swam quite fast. I could keep up with her, but she probably not noticing. She was angry; probably thinking at this time.

Then all of a sudden this city popped up out of nowhere. It had tall walls; it looked quite like a castle. It was magnificent. Dolphins were swimming around it. There were fish in large groups swimming around and around, but not daring to enter the city. Then I noticed that people were walking around in the city; it was covered by a big dome, if you were going to fast you might of hit it before seeing it. There was about 4 entrances to it. It was just a little whole in the bottom of the dome. Like a pool that goes into it.

She swam into there and sat there. Thinking. Well most likely thinking. She had that out of the room look on her face.

A while past, well only five minutes, then her tail disappeared and replaced there were a pair of legs with jeans on; they were dark blue. And she was wearing a orange jacket with a hood. She then ran to what seemed to be her bedroom. I followed her.

She grabbed a bag and was packing things. She first put in a teddy bear. And then a book. She was putting in things like jeans and tops. Then I noticed the bag was waterproof. Was she running away. After what her dad said then I'm not surprised she is.

BPOV

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice came from behind me. I looked around confused.

"You know, it's better to fight something than run" he replied. How could of he known. Well the bag may of been a big giveaway. And the shouting match from earlier on.

"I'm Jasper" he said.

"Bella" I responded.

"Well if I was you I would be unpacking my bag" jasper said. A wave of calmness came over to me and I realised he was right. It may be an idea to run, but it's better to stay and fight. I grabbed my bag and started unpacking. My clothes were hung back in my wardrobe, and my books back where they belong.

"There's one thing I don't get, why would you want to leave a city like this, it's magnificent" he asked curiously.

I laughed noticing he looked confused. "The fact that this place feels like a prison, that you can't go past the walls" I paused, "There's so many things out there that I want to do". I had now sat down on my bed staring at him from across the room. "Like swimming with the dolphins, visiting the moon pool, meeting new people, I might even live with the humans for a bit".

"I see" he spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in ages.

* * *

BPOV

I started unpacking whilst the others were getting settled in. I was starting to cheer up. It took only a few minutes to unpack. By then I was back to my normal self. I quickly walked over to my bed, but tripped over on the way. My TV was still on, so I decided to watch a film.

I didn't how long it had been but I fell asleep through the whole film.

Knock...Knock... I heard at the door as a pixie like person started skipped in followed by Jasper.

"Hey...." But before I could continue speeking, a weird looking guy came running in with a stick. He had no hair at all and was scary looking. He then turned to face Jasper...

"Harry, you thought you could run, but you can't" creepy guy said, "I will win and you will die".

What was going on, and who on earth was this Harry guy? I would of ran away by now but he was at the door so I couldn't get out. Wait, maybe Jasper is called Harry...

"Any last words" scary, creepy, weird guy said slyly, whilst pointining his stick at him. What was a stick going to do? Wait, the most important question was how on earth did he get here?

Then all of a sudden, "**NOOOOOOOOO, DONT DO IT LORD VOLDEMORT", **a voice boomed. So his name was Lord Voldemort.

**"YOU HAVE THE WRONG FANFIC, TRY NEXT DOOR, oh and by the way, you will never kill Harry Potter"**

"Well, I should of gone to specsavers, I'm off" he said whilst storming out of the room.

* * *

I'm sorry its a short chapter, but I'm going to write more when I get home tonight. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for short chapter hope this will be longer. xD**

BPOV

What on earth was with that? Well anyway I had more important things to do.

Make sure Charlie doesn't burn anything / blow up the kitchen

Get out of here

Go to the toilet

Well maybe step three before step two. Or maybe step two before step three. Hmmmm...

"Bella" Alice shouted, "Hello? Looks like you're staring into space".

Oppps, "Oh, sorry just day dreaming".

Me, Alice and Jasper then started talking, about the world above the water; and how amazing and wonderful it was. How the sun rose in the east and set in the west, or was it rose in the west and set in the east? Well whatever it was it sounded amazing.

The wind, the sand, the dry sand even, the trees, the grass, being able to see the sun, the starry nights, midnight picnics and most of all... MCDOANLDS. Well not really, but the clown sounds a bit scary, well not a bit I mean a lot.

Then I started telling them about the life down in the ocean. How swimming with the dolphins was amazing, and how the dolphins sang in the night as I slept. They we're like a lullaby. Also how every so often you would get bale **(A/N Google said it was called that)** of turtles swam by which was magnificent. I also told them a bit about my life, about my friends, my dad and how I use to always sneak to the surface of the ocean when the moon was out. It was amazing.

Bang, bang, band, I heard. What on earth was that? Bang, bang, bang, again and again, what was happening, a giant jumping through the city?

Well close, out of nowhere, well you called call my door out of nowhere, Emmett came skipping in. Well more like very, very, very heavy-footed skipping.

"Alice, Bella, Jasperrrrr, tea says Charlie" Emmett boomed. Enough for the whole city to hear.

"Please tell me he hasn't cooked it," I said whilst walking out of the room, whilst followed by a skipping Alice and Emmett whilst Jasper just walked behind them.

Tea was ready, thankfully Charlie hadn't cooked. I think I would be dead by now if he had. Well we all sat around the table, even though it was only me, Charlie, Emma, Rikki and Cleo we're eating but we we're talking at the same time.

Around the table it looked like they we're sat in couples. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, well obviously them two and Edward by himself. I looked and Edward and he had a confused expression on his face, I quickly looked back at my plate.

By the end of the evening I had found out that I was right about who was together.

But most of all I had come up with a place to escape my father's clutches. I had a few plans:

Hide in one of their suitcases and make a run for it

Run away and follow them and live from there

Visit them, maybe?

Fake my own death

Go to subway (I don't know, I was hungry when I thought of the ways to escape)

Kill him? No not an option.


	11. Alice

I've started naming the chapters now, I think.

Chapter 11: Alice

APOV

"So, where's the shops?" I asked whilst skipping around Bella's bedroom. I couldn't wait to see what they had here.

"What types of shops" she asked, whilst flicking through a book that was lying on her dresser.

"Well clothes shops" I replied whilst still skipping around.

"Well, erm... we don't have any..."

"THERES NO SHOPS" I screamed at the top of my voice whilst running around the whole castle. How could they not have any shops? I mean come on, what do they wear all the time?

CarlislePOV

"THERES NO SHOPS" I heard Alice scream. I think I may of forgot to tell her this. I was in for it.

"Carlisle, run" I heard Edward whisper too me. But it was too late as Alice came racing around the corner.

"Carlisle you could of told us there was no shops" Alice screamed angrily.

"You never asked" was all I replied.

Then everyone started to gather around. Emmett's plan was working. I can't believe I actually agreed to do this. It was just so mean.

Then Emmett came skipping towards the crowd, laughing of course.

"EMMETT THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, THERE ARE NO SHOPS AND ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS LAUGHING" Alice screamed. Then Charlie made his way towards the crowd.

"Alice turn around" Charlie whispered into her ear. Everyone by now was laughing. But what was behind was a gigantic shopping centre.

"Oh" Alice said quietly, "I knew that".

Emmett's laugh boomed through the city, I must admit it was a bit funny.

EPOV

_Where is Bella, she will now get it, she will get... dress up xD – Alice_

I giggled to myself. Bella was in for it now.

BPOV

Emmett was right. The plan had worked. I was now rolling around my floor giggling, but then...

APOV

I looked for her everywhere, until I found her there giggling whilst rolling around her bedroom. She stopped as she saw me. But I could tell she was holding in her laughter.

BPOV

Oh no. Alice crept towards me with an evil smile on her face. What was she going to do. I was going to scream, see who would help. But that would do nothing. Emma, Rikki and Cleo we're stood behind her with the same evil expression on their faces. Well maybe not as evil as hers but, you know what I mean.

So they we're obviously not going to help me.

Alice kept getting closer and closer, I don't know how she wasn't near me yet. Then she knelt down and whispered "shopping".

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I screamed as Alice grabbed me and dragged me too the shopping centre. As much as I kicked and screamed she still didn't let me go.

She's evil I tell you, evil...

APOV

I grabbed Bella and dragged her to the shopping centre. This was going to be fun. But then Emmett came running towards us and stole Bella.

EmmettsPOV

I was looking through Wal-Mart when I saw Alice drag Bella through the shopping centre. Then an idea came to me. I ran after them and picked up Bella and ran off back into Wal-Mart. I kept running till we got to the sauces section.

BPOV

After about five minutes of being dragged through the shopping centre Emmett came and saved me from her evilness. Then he carried me into Wal-Mart. At least it weren't clothes shopping, or was it? Well maybe it wasn't because he had carried me into the sauce's section.

"Bella, we are making cookies, now let's go shopping" he screamed like a girl.

"Well we need, flour, sugar and eggs I think" I said looking at an invisible shopping list. I hadn't made cookies since, ever so I don't even know what to put in them.

I sent Emmett off to get all the ingredients whilst I thought of an evil way too escape this place.

Well, killing Charlie was off the list since I didn't want to go down for murder.

But then I saw it...The evil thing... Coming my way... Why do I keep using ...? Well anyway it was coming my way...with its evil and furious grin.

EMMETT ITS COMING I screamed and in no time Emmett was there with the ingredients in a shopping bag, and then he picked me up and skipped to my kitchen whilst screaming "the evil pixie will never win".

When we got too the kitchen, I left Emmett to make the cookies whilst I went to my room to get a book about how to stop an evil pixie vampire from dragging you shopping. Well maybe not a book, but I did Google it. Nothing came up, at all, well maybe some bands and a story came up, but not what I wanted.

By the time I had came back to the kitchen, the cookies we're already ready.

EmmettsPOV

Chocolate is that all. I reached back down into the shopping bad and reached out a bottle of monster, some red bull, a load of sugar, and some more monster. I then poured all the items together, stirred then put in the oven to bake. It only took thirty minutes till they we're done.

Then Bella came to the kitchen.

"Sorry, was searching how to stop evil pixie vampires from dragging you shopping" she giggled whilst I laughed.

"The cookies are ready" I said.

The most yummiest cookies in the world. Well the most sugar filled cookies ever.

"Here you go" I said whilst throwing one at her, which then ended up on the floor.

"Fail" I laughed.

BPOV

"The cookies are ready" Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Here you go" he said whilst throwing one at me, which I dropped. I then ran over to the cookies, only tripping once and took one. I opened my mouth and went to eat it, whilst Emmett stood there waiting for me to eat it. What was he waiting for?

"You eat one first" I said suspiciously and watched as he ate one. He was not dead.

EPOV

"You eat one first" she said suspiciously.

Oh drat, she was on too us, the magical pixies at the end of the garden on magically bunny island will not be happy about this.

I then took one and ate it.

BPOV

I then grabbed one and ate as Emmett still remained amused...

Please Review xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Wooo I haven't updated this story in ages, but since I got my laptop back from the evil / good shop that fixed it I'm going to update this story xD and carry it on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **** and I never will **** , oh and I almost forgot I don't own H20 Just add water either **** so on to the story, this may or may not be a short chapter but I will update it at least by next as well as I'm also working on a Stargate Atlantis one called Change of Site so too the story before I ramble on xD**

BPOV

"What!" I finally shouted at him, he was annoying me a lot, why was everyone staring at me. That's when I had a feeling that I should run around hopping like a bunny whilst singing CaramelDansen, which of course I did.

"DANCE TO THE BEAT" I screamed whilst laughing and giggling, "WAVE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER" I continued, this was fun.

"Bella wait" I heard evil pixie come chasing after me. I could not let her get me.  
"NEVER, I WILL WIN, STUPID PIXIES EVERYWHERE, YOU WILL DIE, YOU WILL DIE, and THE FARIES AT THE BOTTEM OF THE GARDEN SAID SO" I giggled then stopped as I hit something hard.

"Isabella?" my dad questioned giving me the concerned and angry and the 'please tell me she hasn't lost it' look.  
"Hi dad, did you know that I'm a mermaid oh oh oh oh and that that fish swim in the sea" I giggled as I heard people catching up to me but we're too late to turn around as my dad already seen them.

"Would you care to explain my daughter?" he tried to say calmly but was obviously angry.  
"Hiiii Cleo, omgz you look different today, you know my dad didn't know I was a mermaid, it was weird, and that fish swim in the sea, hehehehe omgz all the pretty voices, so many horses..." that's all I said before blackness. I must of fell asleep or something.

CPOV

There stood in front of me was my daughter acting like a weirdo, I hope she wasn't going crazy. Then behind them I noticed the Cullens running after her.  
"Would you care to explain my daughter?" I asked them trying not to exploded, which I would of done but Carlisle is an old friend.  
Then she started saying something which I did not understand as she talked too fast. Then all of a sudden she fell to the ground.

"She's ok, just sleeping" Carlisle said.

BPOV

"She will wake in, now" I heard Alice say as I opened my eyes.  
"EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU" I screamed at him as I jumped up and grabbed the nearest thing near me, which just happened to be a guitar...Oh well, I could get a new one sometime.

He looked up at me with a look of shock and mumbled something about not being able to kill vampire, but he soon ran as I approached him with my Electric guitar. I don't think it would be as easy to break as my acoustic one.

I started chasing him around and hitting him with the guitar, not every hard as well, I couldn't hit that hard. Then I tripped over being caught by Edward, most likely future seeing vampire Alice told him, or he just looked into her head. Either way he knew that I was going to fall and that I was going to chase Emmett round with a guitar as he muttered something about it being better to watch in person.

"Thanks" I smiled and I was sure that I was blushing like a fool.

"So what you doing today?" he asked as I strolled along the paths of the city with him.  
"I was going to sneak out, go for a swim" I smiled and he agreed and we headed off to the exit of the city.

We started swimming around talking about random stuff, favourite music, what I did about Atlantis which was not a lot. It was quite fun, I don't know why but I may be falling for him. He made me laugh and smile; he was interested in the same stuff as her and also found out about his opinion about him being which I disagreed with. He was such a sweet guy that what he said was not possible.

"Bella, your dad's looking for you" Cleo said whilst swimming towards us, which so ruined the moment.  
"Okay" I smiled.

We swam back to the city and started talking about hobbies and stuff whilst Cleo raised an eyebrow at us whilst I replied by rolling my eyes.

I lay in my bed and thought about the night I had, even though we we're just swimming around it was fun. I just don't understand what was happening, I kept blushing whenever I was near him and whenever he was away I felt, not full.

I fell asleep almost instantly and was left in the dream word. In front of me stood a hooded figure, surrounding him we're Cleo, Rikki and Emma. I walked forward to see who the hooded figure was but they stood in the way.

The hooded figure then took his hood down to reveal...


	13. Important read plox? xD

Ok so this story is going on hold atm, I'm rewriting it and trying to make it better

So yeah sorry but I will be posting others as well so yeah, please don't kill me?

Honestly I've slightly gone off both so if anyone wants to finish this then Inbox me, but if no one does then I will continue it.

So some clues to who the mystery hidden figure is.. (I'm not that mean)

His parents took the "I've got your nose" game too seriously.

He has two names (I could have said something else but that would have made it too easy)

He has nothing to do with twilight / H2OJAW

He gave a "rat" a hand.

That's all for now xD


End file.
